


Stars

by HannibalAteMyHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hotness, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalAteMyHeart/pseuds/HannibalAteMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is one hell of an idjit and gets his ass beat up again, this is where he meets the angel Castiel and there story from there out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction!! Let me know what you think!! I hope you like it! Also sorry not all of the grammatical errors are fixed, I wrote this very fast and didnt have the time to go through and check it.

"Dammit...I cant patch these wounds on my own.....what am i going to do?....." A very beat up Dean Winchester managed to mumble to himself. He tried to lean himself up against a nearby tree but failed spectacularly. "Ouch, shit...which way is Bobby's home again?.....i'm so lost.." He mumbled as he stood again and started walking towards the east. He eventually passed out and woke up about 3 and a half hours later in a old worn home on top of dusty sheets as if someone only ever slept on the couch or recliner. It smelled like....hard whiskey and........"leather?" dean asked out loud smelling the ever so familiar waft of old leather. He smiled and immediately knew exactly where he was. "Hey idjit, almost got your stupid ass killed huh?" He heard an older mans gruff voice which could belong to no one but the one and only Bobby Singer. "Yeah, yeah nice to see you too Bobby.." He smiled and sat up with a bit of difficulty. "Take it easy son. Your beat up pretty bad." Bobby said as he eased dean back into a laying position. Dean sighed "how long will i be out of order?" He asked as he positioned himself into a comfier spot on the old rickety bed. Bobby chuckled a bit "Well a good two to three weeks." "WEEKS?! No way bobby get me out of here now!" Dean quickly half yelled as he went to get up. Bobby laughed a bit "sorry son, you're not going anywhere for a while. Looks like your stuck with me." Dean faked a dramatic "Noooooo" before turning away and sighing into a pillow. Bobby let him be for a while after that. Dean just laid in bed for most of the night awake. Up until about 3:37 am. He turned to the only window in the room and sighed. He planned on trying to fall asleep but his plans were not gonna go the way he wanted. Soon after dean had closed his eyes he heard the door open. "Bobby seriously what do you wa- who the hell are you?" Dean asked the man now standing in his room. "Hello Dean." The man said in a gruff voice. Dean attempted to sit up but was having difficulties. The man walked over and helped dean sit up. "Let me repeat myself, who the hell are you??" Dean asked the man now holding his shoulders and upper back. "My name is Castiel, i am an angel of the lord" the man holding him said. Dean burst out laughing "angels dont exist but funny joke, did bobby put you up to this?" He asked after he wiped a figurative tear from his eye. Castiel put a hand on deans forehead and healed all of his wounds. "I am allowed to perform one small miracle to prove i am not lieing." He said after healing dean. Dean looked shocked but then looked up at Castiel "i...i......why are you here?" He asked stuttering a bit. Castiel smiled "im going to be working with you from now on." He said as he turned towards the door. "so lets get going."

-about a year later-

"Cass watch out!" Dean yelled and castiel dodged the punch thrown by a nearby demon. Dean quickly plunged a small dagger with engravings on it into the demon killing it instantly. "Damnit cass, what is up with you lately?? You havent been acting like yourself.." Dean questioned the dark haired man. "I know, i know. Its just. Ive got some personal matters i need to attend to..." Castiel said before dissapearing. Dean sighed and went to the impala getting inside. He felt some force shove him so he was laying across the passenger and driver seat. He felt someone get on top of him and cloth hung over the seats. "What the hell?!" He said trying to get a clear view of the person on top of him. "C-cass?" He stuttered finally looking at him. Castiel sat on top of dean his face bright red unable to make eye contact. "H-hello...d-dean....I believe now would be an appropriate time to deal with those 'personal matters' i spoke of before." He managed to studder out. Dean looks up at the angel on top of him and his lips slowly grew into a smirk. "Is this why you have been so off lately?" He said as his put a hand on castiels cheek. "Y-yes...." Castiel said leaning down a bit closer. "Well why didnt you tell me..." Dean said smiling brightly as he pulled castiel down into a soft kiss. Castiels eyes went wide but he immidiatly kissed back almost as if it was an instinct. Dean smiled after a minute and pulled away. Castiel immidiatly started kissing deans neck leaving small bite marks up and down it. Dean blushed and let out a few small breathy moans that came out more as mewls of pleasure. "C-cass...."Dean let the breathy word escape his lips carefully. "Yes dean?" Castiel said between kisses. "Why? why are you doing this?" Dean asked looking into castiels eyes. Cas smiled "because dean, i love humanity...i love the way their green eyes sparkle when they have an idea, i love their cute snarky attitude, i love how they would sacrifice themselves for those they love, and i love how-......dean....not all humanity is like this, just you........I love you dean." Cas finished his small explanation. Dean facepalmed "damnit cass, " he said seeming upset. Castiel was immidiatly worried "what dean? What did i do wrong? Do you need to spank me like the baby sitter?" He asked cluelessly. Dean blushed "what...no......" he contemplated it for a moment before speaking again. "..no! Cass, i said that because dammit...im falling for a fallen angel." He said smiling finally. Castiel immidiatly leaned down and kissed the hunter sweetly one last time before cuddling them both up in his trench coat and slowly drifting to sleep while watching the stars along with the sleepy eyed hunter in his beloved impala.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like I will write a longer version of this and post it or I can turn this into chapters!


End file.
